RWK: Peace of Mind
Peace of Mind (2017) '''is a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by Royal Wrestling Kingdom. It took place on July 18th, 2017, at the Emirates Arena in Glasgow, Scotland. It is the first event under the '''Peace of Mind '''chronology. Ten professional wrestling matches were scheduled on the event's card. In the main event, Nick defended his RWK Imperial Championship against El Pecador in a singles match. During the match, Nick locked in the Brooklyn Bridge and held it for over three minutes until El Pecador fell unconscious and Nick was crowned the victor. The event received overall positive reviews from fans and critics alike. Production '''Background Peace of Mind was the eighth event held by Royal Wrestling Kingdom and is a B level event. The official theme song for the event was Peace of Mind by Boston. Event Preliminary Matches The event opened with a quick run-down of the event's upcoming matches by the RWK broadcast team, James O'Connell and Vincent Baker, in order to hype the crowds watching by livestream for the event. Fireworks were also set off after the event's opening video package to hype the live crowds. In the opening match of the night, Ryder Parks faced Alex Valander in a singles match. During the match, Parks climbed to the top rope and hit a shooting star press on Valander, followed by a pin for the victory. Following this match, the camera cut to the set of The Reagmaster, with the guest being Vitor Mata. Mata commented on his upcoming triple threat match against Christopher Jordan & Chris Young, followed by continuing to call the European Championship his belt. Finally, Mata ran down half of the roster with insults. In the second match of the night, Prince X faced Slate Bass in a singles match. During the match, Bass hit The Blank Slate followed by the Bassline, to pin Prince X for the victory. Following this match, Joseph Diamond made his RWK debut, Diamond made his way down to the ring and insulted the Glasgow crowd by running down their lifestyle and education system, also calling himself a "spectacle" to watch. In the third match of the night, Adrian Atlas faced Brad Adams & The Red King in a triple threat match. During the match, The Red King hit Brad Adams with The Iron Branch, followed by pinning Adams, while Gaia grabbed atlas by the arm to hold him back. In the fourth match of the night, Kameron Kalmar faced Arno Frye in a singles match. During the match, Frye & Kalmar had both dished out equal amounts of punishment, but were still going as both men were staring off on the outside of the ring as the referee reached a six-count, the lights in the arena went out for around 10 seconds, once they came back on both men were found laid out. The referee counted to 10 and ruled the match a double count-out - draw. In the fifth match of the night, Nova faced Brien Storm in a hair vs. date match. If Nova loses she must go on a date with Brien Storm, if Brien Storm loses he must shave his head. Prior to the match, Brien Storm attempted to woo Nova by singing a song for her but was only met with a superkick. During the match, Nova attempted the Starlight Splash, but Storm rolled out of the way, resulting in Nova attempting to land on her feet, which caused a pop to be heard from her ankle. The match was ruled a No Contest as Nova was helped to the back by the RWK medical team. Following this match, James O'Connell steps onto the stage and reveals that KJ Kidd will be joining them via satellite for an interview for the first time since RWK: Kings of Empire. The titantron suddenly shows the face of KJ Kidd without eyes, the mouth begins moving as a robotic voice speaks, using words mashed together from previous KJ Kidd interviews. Kidd cuts a cryptic promo leaving O'Connell confused and weirded out. Kidd promises to be at RWK: Democracy Rules. In the sixth match of the night, Azrael faced Will Neilson in a singles match. During the match, Neilson hit Azrael with the LAG SPIKE, followed by a pinfall for the victory. Following this match, Tyler Keenan made his way out onto the entrance ramp, interrupting Neilson's celebration. Keenan spoke highly of Neilson, by reciting his accomplishments and speaking about his potential, Keenan challenged Neilson to a match at RWK: Democracy Rules, Neilson accepted. In the seventh match of the night, Frankie Highwood (w/ Maria Stafford) faced Tyler Quintana (w/ Lauren Skaff) in a singles match. During the match, Highwood hit Quintana with a enzuigiri to the side of the head, followed by a dropkick to the back of the head, to secure the pinfall. Following the end of the match, Highwood decides to add insult to injury by stomping away at Quintana, followed by dropkicking Quintana's head into the exposed turnbuckle, leaving him unconscious and bloody. In the eighth match of the night, Ryan Vendetta faced Victor Sokolova in a Steel Cage match. During the match, Vendetta reached the top of the steel cage and attempted to hit the Mystical Space Typhoon on a downed Victor Sokolova, Sokolova moved out of the way as Vendetta hit the mat full force, Sokolova used the remaining energy he had left to pull Vendetta up and hit the Hellblade, followed by a pinfall for the victory. Following the end of the match, Victor Sokolova was stretchered out by the medical team, while Vendetta slowly made his way up the ramp, once at the top of the ramp Vendetta was greeted by the new assistant to Josh Reed, Kristina Oliver. Kristina yelled at Ryan, calling him a failure among other insults. In the ninth match of the night, Chris Young faced Christopher Jordan & Vitor Mata in a triple threat match for the vacant RWK European Championship. During the match, Chris Young hit The Amazing Breaker on Vitor Mata and went for the pin, Young looked as if he had the win, until Christopher Jordan came out of nowhere, running full force at Young, hitting him with a drop kick, followed by the Paranoia to capture the RWK European Championship. Following the end of the match, Michael Kelly made his return. Kelly makes his way down to the ring and faces off with Jordan, Jordan raises the European Championship, followed by leaving the ring. Before the main event, the cameras cut backstage to reveal Ryan Vendetta in the RWK medical room. It isn't long before the new RWK executive assistant Kristina Oliver entered the room and informed Vendetta he was suspended due to his part in the recent injuries of Victor Sokolova and Tyler Keenan, also because of his own mental state. Main Event In the main event, Nick © faced El Pecador in a singles match for the RWK Imperial Championship. During the match, Nick locked in the Brooklyn Bridge and held it for over three minutes until El Pecador fell unconscious, resulting in Nick retaining his RWK Imperial Championship. Results